Los amantes extraños
by aurora undomiel
Summary: La muerte de Shaka le afecta demasiado a Aioria. Comienza a verlo en cada rincón de su vida y se pregunta si es real...


Hola a tods, bueno es mi primer one-shot de una pareja que no es Camus x Milo y lo escribí primero porque me gustan mucho Shaka y Aioria juntos y segundo, porque es para un concurso n.n. Que lo disfruten... besos n.n

LOS AMANTES EXTRAÑOS

El sol brilla ajeno a la nube gris de dolor que la vida y el destino ciernen sobre su cabeza. Y dos estatuas budistas de mármol le reciben en la entrada; figuras grises a las que nunca prestó atención a pesar de sus tantas idas y venidas en las inolvidables noches vividas allí...

Se queda quieto en el quinto escalón, incapaz de dar un solo paso más. Frente a él y en él: un templo vacío y un corazón roto en mil pedazos. Un jardín que encontrará desierto; pétalos malva flotando en la atmósfera fría de la mañana y sus verdes orbes mirando el espectáculo.

Esos pétalos que le recuerdan a "EL", que vuelan frente a sus ojos sin motivo aparente, que parecen llamarle y que simbolizan todo lo hermoso que alguna vez... fue; y que en esta hora le amargan la existencia. Le recuerdan que el ayer ya nunca podrá ser hoy, y que no habrá hoy ni mañana que se asemeje al ayer...

En su rostro, al enfocar su atención en esos pétalos, una sonrisa tierna... frágil, aparece, pero termina desvaneciéndose con el paso de los segundos por los amargos sollozos incontrolables que escapan de su boca. ¿La razón de su llanto?

"EL" ya no está. Se ha marchado, llevándose la luz que alumbraba su camino, la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, los momentos que hubieran podido ser, la seguridad de una felicidad y un futuro pleno juntos... Porque junto a "EL" no había dudas, ni grandes problemas que descifrar. Sólo estaban ellos dos y el mundo. Viviendo juntos y de la mano; aprendiendo cada nueva caricia y cada nueva sensación en el arrullo de las noches cálidas en las que compartían el lecho. Sin necesitar más y sin querer más.

Llegar a creer que junto a "EL" era pleno y completo, le hace tanto daño ahora. Porque su partida todo lo cambia y todo lo tiñe de melancolía; de viajes a la tierra de lo que fue y que ya no será...

Sus piernas, víctimas de los recuerdos, comienzan a flaquear y termina sobre sus rodillas en el mismo quinto escalón. Mira un punto fijo de la nada con ojos ausentes, boca entreabierta y lágrimas salpicando el suelo en silencio. Quiere entrar... pero su cuerpo se niega a reconocer y admitir que su conciencia está en lo correcto... que "EL" ya nunca alumbrará aquel lugar con su presencia.

La entrada frente a él, y los escalones tras él. El tiempo pasa, y él sigue ahí sin moverse, sin agallas para entrar al templo de su dueño y con suficiente remordimiento como para no retroceder... Uno de los tantos pétalos que danzan con el aire, se separa de su grupo y lentamente cae sobre el regazo de aquel que llora la perdida de su rubio.

El contacto suave con su piel le hace parpadear y regresa por fin a la realidad del presente. Sus ojos y todo su sentir se pierden en la vista de aquel dulce símbolo de amor con el que "EL" tantas veces llenó sus aposentos, sus sábanas...

Su corazón se agita, el viento sopla, y los vellos de sus brazos se erizan. Cuidadosamente toma el pétalo entre sus manos, lo acerca a su nariz con devoción y respira el aroma que desprende: cedro, miel e incienso. Justo cómo el olor que "EL" desprendía por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Aquélla fragancia que con sólo aspirarla le provocaba tantas sensaciones, tanta ternura, tanto amor, tanto deseo. ¿Es acaso, éste pétalo y éste aroma la señal que estaba esperando?

Sin razón para cualquier espectador, su respiración comienza a acelerarse. Sus manos comienzan a temblar y dirige su mirada al cielo. Cierra sus ojos, y... le siente. Es su aroma; su energía que en esos momentos comienza a manifestarse como el murmullo de un suave remolino; su aura blanca la que le rodea, que le llama...

Y Aioria le habla a lo recién recogido con devoción, como si fuera "EL" en materia viva y palpable. Como si en esos momentos su lindo buda estuviera ocupando el cuerpo de aquel pétalo. Porque lo necesita, porque lo quiere cerca, porque lo ama tanto que no concibe una vida marcada por su ausencia.

- **Sabía que no me dejarías...** – contiene un sollozo, y sus ojos se posan fijos en el objeto que sostiene - **... que encontrarías una forma, que estarías aquí. **– su voz se quiebra por un momento, pero él sigue hablándole **- Shaka... no tengo fuerzas, no quiero... No quiero estar aquí sin ti. – **una suave pausa** - Es tanto el dolor ¿sabes?** - mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de negación - **Yo no soy así, yo nunca había sido así... ¡NO SOY DÉBIL! **– su voz se escucha orgullosa, pero pierde aquel tono al volver a pronunciar palabra - **Es sólo que... tu abandono me rompe, me impide vivir... ¡No consigo ponerme de pie, no consigo levantarme! – **toma aire** - Todo me da vueltas y yo sólo sigo tumbado en el suelo. No veo el momento de seguir... ****Me haces tanta falta. **- las lagrimas vuelven a surcar su rostro y calla por unos segundos.

- **¿Por qué¿POR QUÉ NO REGRESASTE?** - golpea el suelo con una de sus palmas, mientras sigue sosteniendo con la otra aquel pétalo malva - **TODOS lo hicimos... ¡Yo lo hice! **- suspira hastiadamente - **Para disfrutar de nuestro nuevo tiempo... juntos. ¡JUNTOS! Regresé por ti y por mí, por nosotros... pero sólo yo estoy aquí... ¡NO HAY UN "NOSOTROS"! **- retira sus lágrimas como si le quemaran.

- **¿Fue algo que no dije¿Algo que no hice? Dime por qué no puedes estar aquí... ¿Por qué yo... por qué yo debo seguir si tú no estás conmigo? Si yo...** – pero su voz se corta abruptamente.

Su boca se cierra y su labio inferior comienza a temblar. Ha sentido un toque, un roce; como si unos dedos se hubieran posado delicadamente en su hombro derecho. Pasa saliva, y su pecho se agita nuevamente. ¿Es acaso esto una manifestación desesperada que su mente ha generado por la necesidad de tener a aquel ser que tanto ama junto a él¿Estará imaginando cosas y fabricando ilusiones¿Será-será él? Ladea su rostro lentamente para encontrarse con su hombro desnudo. No hay nada ahí, más que su piel morena y el tirante de la playera blanca que viste. Y sin embargo Aioria podría jurar que alguien le está tocando, consolando.

Su corazón late desbocado, y su mente está perdida en el mar de sentimientos que aquel "invisible" contacto le genera. Con lentitud y vacilación va acercando los dedos de su desocupada mano izquierda a aquel hombro que genera tanta confusión a sus sentidos. Pero a medio trayecto se detiene. No quiere que la sensación de tenerle junto a él desaparezca, de saber que su mente juega con él y que es la culpable de crear fantasmas que... que no existen. No quiere descubrir que "EL" no está. ¿No sería más fácil pretender que si lo está, y vivir aferrado a esa ilusión?

Pero Aioria no es hombre que se conforme con sentir o con imaginar. El caballero de leo es un orgulloso hombre que necesita vivir de algo que es, que está, que existe. Es así como renuncia a la idea de quedarse en la penumbra. Es el aroma, la energía, el aura, la sensación que sólo Shaka podía provocar en él. Aquel rubio que tanta falta le hace, y que tanto daño le causa al no estar presente con cuerpo y alma junto a él. Necesita saber y pide al cielo no sufrir otro desengaño.

Sin mirar su hombro, sosteniendo todavía el bien amado pétalo malva con su palma derecha, sus otros dedos continúan el trayecto que habían dejado pendiente. Y su alma se estruja cuando aquellos llegan a tocar la superficie de su piel. No hay nada tangible ahí pero... ¿qué es esa calidez que recorre cada uno de sus dedos¿qué son aquellos agradables escalofríos que lo hacen suspirar¿qué significa aquel cosquilleo semejante al suave revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago?

- **Sha-Shaka...** - nombra suavemente el león a aquel tacto, con lágrimas secas adornando sus mejillas y mirando al frente como el enamorado que es.

Y justo cuando llega a pensar que nada puede cortar ese momento, el viento sopla y le arrebata aquel pétalo que con fuerza sostenía, llevándoselo, quitándoselo, así como también la presencia del rubio que tanto amaba. Y se queda solo de nuevo, perdido y furioso. Sin aroma, energía, aura o roce que le haga sentir al de mirada celeste.

Un grito se escucha en el Santuario y todos sus habitantes al oírlo saben que el caballero de la quinta casa no se ha resignado aún al futuro que el destino le a servido: una vida sin el rubio de virgo.

* * *

¿Por qué no puede regresar el ayer¿Por qué siempre hay algo que le arrastra al terrible presente, y que le recuerda en cada instante que ya nada será como antes? Tal como si fuera un robot, Aioria atraviesa su recámara ignorando por completo el desastre que ésta alberga y se encierra en el baño.

El aire que se respira dentro de la habitación oprime los pulmones y entristece la mirada. La cama sin hacer, pedazos de cristal en el suelo, cajones abiertos, tierra y polvo... Pero sobretodo resaltan a la vista los tres pequeños floreros que adornan la estancia. Uno junto a la ventana cerrada, otro sobre un buró color caoba, y un último junto a la cama. Con lindos detalles pintados a mano, contagian una viveza que se pierde en el ambiente fúnebre de la habitación.

Vacíos; sin ramilletes que luzcan su belleza. Porque durante mucho tiempo un joven de ojos azules tan tiernos como el cielo y profundos como el mar, permitía con una sonrisa enigmática que Aioria, su amante, tomara todas las flores que quisiera de su preciado jardín aunque fuera sólo para molestarle. Ya no hay a quien hacer repelar por las flores y ya no hay nadie en este templo que se atreva a cruzar las puertas del jardín de Virgo.

Dos docenas de velas, unas totalmente consumidas y otras no tanto, reposan en la parte superior de un librero olvidado. Velas: regalos y testigos mudos de la poca creatividad e imaginación que la reencarnación de Buda tenía para asuntos terrenales. Para un aniversario: velas; para un cumpleaños: velas; para navidad: velas. Para todo, las velas siempre eran el regalo ideal. Obsequios que no se olvidan y a pesar de eso no se han encendido desde la partida de su benefactor.

Esas cuatro paredes, espacio privado del león, están marcadas por Shaka. Los objetos se conectan entre sí y forman una cadena de recuerdos que alegran y martillan. Se inhala al virgo en cada rincón, se inhala a alguien que ya nunca pisará lugar alguno que Aioria pueda seguir.

Dentro de la regadera, el agua cae y se desliza por el cuerpo del moreno de ojos verdes que quiere ahogarse, perderse y dejar de ser consciente de lo que ocurre, de lo que le tocó vivir. El vapor empaña el espejo del lavabo y el pequeño cuarto de baño adquiere una temperatura alta. Aioria alza su cabeza, sintiendo el alivio del agua sobre su rostro y va cerrando lentamente las llaves hasta que la última gota cae y se desliza por su nariz.

Toma una toalla blanca y comienza a secarse el cabello y el resto de su cuerpo. Se masajea el cuello que ha quedado adolorido por la tensión de los últimos días y sacude su cabeza con fuerza dejando volar y finalmente caer a las gotas que antes le escurrían. Se amarra la toalla en la cintura y abre la puerta corrediza de la regadera, para encontrarse frente a frente con su imagen opaca y borrosa en el único espejo que no ha roto con los puños.

Descalzo y todavía algo empapado se acerca lentamente hasta quedar recargado en el lavabo. Con su dorso va limpiando el vapor de agua que ha impregnado el cristal, hasta que este queda totalmente limpio. Se mira y no comprende. ¿Son esos ojos hinchados, esa mirada triste y decaída, aquellas ojeras negras y ese delgado rostro... suyos? Sorprendido, mas no preocupado, da un paso hacia atrás.

- **No me importa verme así. Ya no. Que sea como tenga que ser...** – murmura con dolor.

Se vuelve y se dirige de nuevo hacia su habitación pero no avanza mucho pues al tercer paso ya se ha detenido. La puerta está abierta y aquello le permite ver por completo sus aposentos. ¿No se había encerrado en el baño? Algo confuso sigue su camino y camina hacia su closet para sacar algo de ropa. Está revisando un cajón, ya abierto, cuando a su nariz llega de nuevo aquel perfume que esa misma mañana le hizo perder el control.

Se aterra; no quiere verse o reaccionar como un estúpido de nuevo. Mira hacia todos lados y nota la ventana abierta¿no-no estaba cerrada también? Con una acelerada palpitación decide ignorar todo. Son sólo una puerta y una ventana abierta. Se coloca unos boxers negros y una camisa azul mientras su mente va concluyendo que simplemente ha sido una fuerte corriente de aire. ¿Y el aroma¿Y las velas¡LAS VELAS!

Hay un par de velas encendidas y adornadas por pequeñas flamas rojas. El rostro de Aioria se vuelve desencajado, lleno de emociones contradictorias, incrédulo, expectante, aterrado... La razón no entiende y el corazón siente. Todas las veces que había intentado acercarse a ese librero y encender aquellas velas en memoria de su amor fallecido... nunca... nunca había conseguido hacerlo. La mente se le nublaba y sus movimientos se congelaban hasta que una descarga en sus globos oculares le recordaba que estaba vivo y que estaba cerca del llanto por unas velas.

Esos regalos que ya no pudo volver a usar, se encuentran gritándole a Aioria que las cosas en esos momentos son todo menos normales. Sin saber en realidad que más hacer ante la energía que está empezando a percibir, con la mirada en el suelo y a paso rápido, se encierra de nuevo en el cuarto de baño. Huye...

Se sienta en el retrete y apoya la cabeza entre sus manos. Ha sido demasiado para él. Sabe que todo esto es un juego, no puede ser real... ¿Quién está jugando con él... o es acaso su mente la malvada culpable?

Harto de reflexionar en asuntos sin respuestas lógicas, se pone de pie con un movimiento rápido y abre una de las llaves del lavabo. Se enjuaga la cara con agua helada una y otra vez. Más tranquilo va levantando la mirada y se encuentra con su reflejo nuevamente. Suspira cansado y niega con la cabeza. Sabe que no puede continuar así...

**- De entre todos nunca creí que serías tú quien me arrastrara de nuevo aquí y de esta forma. **

Aioria se vuelve estupefacto al oír la voz de Shaka a sus espaldas pero no hay nadie ahí, sólo el retrete y la puerta de la regadera. Definitivamente se está volviendo loco, ahora también oye voces...

**- Deja de comportarte como un niño indeciso. Aquí estoy, me has llamado hasta el cansancio. ¿Quieres hablarme o quieres que me marche? Decide. -**

Aioria gira de nuevo hacia el espejo y ahí está "EL". Es una sombra borrosa y opaca de la cual sólo se distinguen los largos cabellos rubios. Sus ojos no logran distinguirse así como ninguna facción de su rostro. Pero es su voz y es su imagen. El león no consigue pronunciar palabra por la magnitud de la emoción que está sintiendo...

- **Aioria...** - el tono dulce de la voz que usaba para con él ha vuelto.

- **... No puedo creer que seas tú. Estoy tan...**

- **¿Trastornado?** - la voz del rubio en penumbra se escucha decepcionada.

- **Feliz...** – murmura suavemente, pero se enoja al notar cómo una imagen que sólo existe en un espejo le reclama - **¿Qué esperabas?** - pregunta molesto. Quería verle y hablarle para decirle cuánto lo amaba, no para escuchar un regaño que no merecía. - **¿Acaso creías que estaría radiando de gusto? A todos se nos dio una nueva oportunidad y... ¡Tú no quisiste regresar!**

**- ¿Es eso lo que piensas? - **pausa** - No puedo creer lo que te estoy escuchando decir...**

**- ¡Es lo que me has hecho creer! - **baja la mirada** - Y no sabes lo mal que se siente. No tienes idea de lo que he sufrido, de lo que estoy sufriendo. Llegué a imaginar muchas cosas, menos que me abandonarías así... **

**- ¿No estoy acaso aquí, contigo?**

**- Estás porque te llamé, tu mismo lo has dicho. –** su voz está impregnada de dolor y melancolía **- Porque te arrastré a esta estúpida realidad de la cual no quieres ser parte, porque estás muy bien en donde te encuentras, porque no me necesitas y porque has olvidado lo que fue amarme. – **concluye con amargura.

- **Yo no... creí que entenderías... no pensé que...**

**- ... que me quisiera morir en cada segundo que transcurre, que los minutos me amargan y que no hay hora en la que no llore tu ausencia... **

**- Creí que serías más fuerte. **

**- ¡Yo soy fuerte! - **lo dice con una convicción de la cual hasta él ya empieza a dudar.

**- No en esto. **

Aioria se queda en silencio y observa con detenimiento la silueta de aquel que no logra distinguir con éxito. Los relieves de la figura de Shaka se van perdiendo con el paso del tiempo. Cada vez los matices de color se van desvaneciendo más y más; su imagen se va perdiendo, tiñéndose en tonalidades de un gris claro.

**- ¿Por qué no te puedo ver con claridad? - **dice mirando fijamente al espejo, a la derecha de su propia figura, con mirada resignada.

**- Porque tú no lo quieres. **

**- ¿Qué? No entiendo... – **dice confuso.

**- No me quieres ver como lo que soy: un muerto. – **pausa** - Estás aferrado a la idea de que un día me verás volver. No has aceptado aún que ya nunca lo haré. **

**- Pero... ¿Por qué no? - **toma aliento y dice con pesadumbre** - Shaka¿tan malo fue para ti lo que vivimos?**

**- Sabes que no es así. Mi vida junto a ti ha sido lo que más feliz me ha hecho y lo único que he podido haber llegado a extrañar. – **dice con voz que delata añoranza.

**- ¿Entonces? **

**- Aprendí lo que me faltaba para trascender y llegar al fin de esta existencia. - **Shaka es ya apenas una sombra** - Supe junto a ti lo que era no descansar tranquilo hasta compartir un beso de buenas noches; supe lo que era necesitar de ti en cada suspiro por dar; supe lo que era querer por encima de todo y de todos... **

**- Yo también Shaka... y es por eso que me siento morir. **

**- Por todo lo que te acabo de decir y que tú has reconocido ahora, debieras saber que siempre estaré contigo, siempre lo estoy a pesar de todo...**

**- ¡No me des palabras huecas de consuelo! **– su tono es uno furioso, como el de aquel que ha descubierto que lo han timado** - No me engañes, no a mí. Tú no estás aquí y no piensas estarlo...**

**- ¡Podría estarlo si me dejaras! No tengo mucho tiempo... – **sus cabellos van desapareciendo** - Si aceptaras lo que ha ocurrido y entendieras que estoy presente en todo momento... podría ser diferente, podría ser mejor que esto. – **su voz comienza a debilitarse.

**- Sí... estarías en mi estúpido corazón... ¿No lo entiendes¡Yo te necesito aquí conmigo, no dentro de mí! - **pero lo que quedaba de la imagen de Shaka se desvanece finalmente. El espejo ya sólo refleja al cuarto de baño y al propio Aioria que no quiere aceptarlo y grita, aún cuando es demasiado tarde. **– No... Shaka... no. ¡No te vayas... QUEDATE! - **el león comienza a acariciar de forma desesperada el punto en el espejo donde los apenas visibles cabellos rubios de Shaka estaban. - **Vuelve... por favor... vuelve...** – musita en un murmullo lastimoso apenas audible.

Rendido y sin lágrimas que derramar, retrocede lentamente y termina en el piso.

- **Dijiste que volverías y lo hiciste... Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos y... ¿lo estamos?** - habla para sí, sacando los pensamientos que atosigan a su mente. - **Has dicho que yo soy el que te impide estar aquí... no puedo creerlo... no puedo ser yo... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para tenerte cerca, aunque... aunque no sea en vida?**

Después de algunos minutos se pone de pie, ignora por completo al espejo y abre la puerta que conduce a su habitación. Entra de lleno y su conciencia recibe un golpe terrible: la ventana está cerrada y no hay llamas que bailen en las mechas de las velas. Todo está como antes, con la misma atmósfera lastimera y fúnebre. Incrédulo avanza hacia su cama y se sienta.

- **No... - **mira hacia todos lados con perplejidad -** ¿Es acaso todo esto un maldito juego? **- pregunta al aire con desesperación y furia.

No hay respuesta.

**- Me niego... me niego a no creer en ti. Yo te vi y te hablé... –** mira hacia arriba, con decisión **- Estuviste aquí y aunque sea sólo una vez... – **hace una pausa en la que acomoda sus pensamientos** - Si está en mis manos hacer que estés aquí de nuevo y siempre, lo haré; aunque tenga que aceptar tu muerte, y aunque me duela hacerlo. Todo sea por tenerte cerca, aunque sea de otra manera... No seré yo quien nos separe. – **se acuesta y mira el techo **- ¿Juntos por siempre? - **pregunta a un Shaka que no está **- Te haré regresar... tengo que hacerlo... – **ypor primera vez en mucho tiempo sonríe **- ... porque olvidé decirte que te amo... **

**

* * *

**

_Algún tiempo después..._

**- ¡Reparte ya! **

- **Shura, esto no es cualquier cosa... Barajar es un arte, así que cállate y pon atención que Kanon está mirando tus cartas. **– dice Milo.

- **¡Hijo vete a espiar las de otro! Aquí a esta cabra no se le va nada.**

- **Bola de mal pensados, yo no juego así. Sólo... miraba el... fondo de... ¿líneas? de la baraja.**– el gemelo menor se pone de pie cómicamente fingiendo indignación.

- **Y Hyoga es gay... ¡Vamos, diles ese cuento de "sólo miraba el fondo" a otros ingenuos que te puedan llegar a creer!** - dice Camus y todos se quedan en silencio mirándole entre divertidos y apenados.

- **¿Qué? **- pregunta el francés.

- **Camus... es que...**

- ¡**¿Qué Milo!** - pregunta molesto por las miradas de risa que los demás le lanzan.

- **Que... Hyoga si es gay...**

La boca de Camus se abre formando una "o"; sus ojos adquieren una dimensión más grande. - **No...** - las risas comienzan, y en la mirada que se le puede leer al acuario se ve que está conectando algunas cosas y formando conclusiones que ahora SI tienen sentido... - **¿Shun...**

- **También.** - Kanon afirma todavía con una sonrisa y vuelve a sentarse en su silla - **Y SI... los ves tan juntos y a Hyoga tan entusiasmado con su amistad porque se lo está cogien...**

- **¡KANON! - **a un grito de Saga, y al percatarse de la tonalidad verde que el rostro de Camus comienza a tener, el otro gemelo "recompone" lo dicho.

- **Bueno, en otras palabras, tu pupilo y Shun son pareja, se quieren y son felices...** - silencio - **¿Camus?**

- **¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo!**

- **Porque eres tú.** – una mirada de Saga y Kanon cambia el rumbo de lo dicho de nuevo - **Porque eres tú su maestro y le aterraba avergonzarte.**

- **¿Continuamos el juego no?** - pregunta Aioria.

- ¡**Lo que el cachorro diga!**

-** ¡No me digas cachorro o saco el mata bichos!**

- **Hay pero que temperamento te nos cargas Aioria...** – se escucha a Afrodita con un tono de abuela ofendida.

El león mira hacia su lado izquierdo y extrañamente para todos sonríe. - **Ya lo sé amor... no te preocupes sólo bromeo... **

Todos se quedan de piedra al escuchar aquello, sobre todo Afrodita. **- ¿Amor¿Y ahora tú que traes, desde cuándo me dices así? **

**- No te hablaba a ti...**

Y ahora sí, ya no son sólo las miradas pasmadas sino también las bocas abiertas y el silencio incómodo. Casi en todos esos pares de ojos se puede leer lástima ajena. Aioros, preocupado al ver a su hermano todavía mirando hacia otro lado y con una sonrisa en el rostro, decide ser él quien pronuncie palabra primero **- ¿Con quién hablabas entonces Aioria?**

Los ojos verdes del nombrado parecen volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de su error. Ve las miradas lastimeras y preocupadas de sus amigos y sabe ahí que nunca entenderán. Rectificando su error vuelve a hablar** - Con nadie. – **sonríe de nuevo** - Lo siento, ya es tarde y me ha dado algo de sueño. Me iré a la cama. Nos vemos mañana. **Se levanta de su silla rápidamente y se dirige al exterior. Los demás se quedan quietos compartiendo los mismos pensamientos tristes.

Después de unos momentos de silencio absoluto, Shura enfoca sus ojos verdes () de nuevo a la mesa y nota que la chamarra de Aioria sigue ahí. Sabiendo que es una buena oportunidad para hablar con el leo de lo recién ocurrido se pone de pie, toma la chamarra y sigue los pasos del otro.

Lo divisa pronto en las escaleras, y justo cuando iba a gritarle para que se volviera, se detiene. Dándole la espalda a capricornio, Aioria camina aparentemente normal. Lo que reluce en la figura del olvidadizo gato es que su brazo izquierdo está extendido y su palma parece estar sujetando algo. Shura juraría si no fuera porque no hay nadie ahí que el castaño le sujeta la mano a alguien.

- **Ya quiero llegar a casa, estoy tan cansado... ¿Viste sus caras? Te dije que no comprenderían... en fin... ¿Te he dicho ya que te adoro?** - Las palabras de Aioria son arrastradas por el viento y escuchadas por Shura quien preocupado vuelve lentamente a su casa donde todos le aguardan.

- **¿Por qué traes esa cara cabra?** - le pregunta Milo.

- **Aioria no está bien...** - anuncia el español y la atención se vuelve sobre él. - **Él cree que Shaka está vivo, y que está con él... ¡Lo vi, imaginando que le tomaba de la mano... hasta le habla! - **su voz se oye triste.

**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - **pregunta Saga preocupado.

Las miradas se vuelcan sobre Aioros, pero es Mu quien responde.

**- No haremos nada, porque no hay nada que hacer. - **le escuchan expectantes sabiendo que el carnero siempre ve más allá de las cosas** - Si Aioria cree que ve a Shaka que lo vea. No es un peligro para nadie. Si él es feliz así no tenemos porque molestarle... **

**- Pero... **

**- ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para decirle qué es lo que está bien o mal? - **Aries hace una pausa - **Nosotros mismos no sabemos bien qué es lo que pasa... **

**- Lo dices cómo si existiera la posibilidad de... como si... como si fuera posible que Shaka estuviera... **– plantea Saga.

**- Shaka siempre ha sido un hombre aparte de nosotros... - **mira con vehemencia al gemelo mayor **- Sólo digo que no hay porque molestarle ni perturbarle. - **Saga lo mira interrogante, incitándolo a hablar más pero Mu se recarga en su asiento y mira al hermano de Aioria.

**- Y será eso lo que haremos. – **concluye sagitario.Todos asienten y se quedan en silencio, pensando en todo el dolor que debe de sentir una persona para tener que recurrir a fabricar la presencia de alguien que ya no está...

Mientras tanto Aioria, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría y se decía en capricornio, se acuesta feliz por tener a un ángel que le vele el sueño. Aunque él esté bien y los demás mal... aunque el esté mal y los demás bien... lo que importa es que puede descansar, a pesar de la circunstancia, tranquilo y feliz.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Grax por leer n.n. Un beso :)


End file.
